Many contact-start plasma arc torches employ an electrode that is initially biased to a forward position and is subsequently blown to a rearward position by gas pressure as a plasma-sustaining arc is generated. The electrode must be provided electrical power in both the forward and the rearward positions, as well as while moving to the rear position, and the means for providing the power must be structured so as to allow the motion of the electrode. The power-transfer structure may also be required to provide the bias of the electrode toward its forward position and to limit rearward motion of the electrode so as to define its rearward position. One approach to providing such a structure is to employ a spring-loaded plunger that engages the electrode, in combination with means for supplying electrical power to the plunger from a contact element that is electrically connected to a power supply when the torch is assembled. Such structures are taught in U.S. Publication 2013/0126487, incorporated herein by reference. The present invention is directed to an improved structure for maintaining electrical current between such a contact element and a plunger as well as providing a forward bias to the plunger, and thus to the electrode. The structure may be adapted to provide a conductive path in alternative power supply structures employed in contact-start torches that employ a spring to bias the electrode to a forward position.